Paranoia
by Pau.Smile
Summary: Las chicas se compraron un apartamento,y los chicos colocaron camaras por todas partes,sólo para saber que es lo que hacen,¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que alguna se dé cuenta?¿qué cosas interesantes descubriran de ellas?/Summary completo dentro/TH/ExB
1. Mudanza

**Hola!**

**Weno traje una nueva historia... q nacio de mis temores... a q me espien xd see... asi es... no me siento segura en mi propia casa temo a q alguen me vea mientras me cambio ropa o ago imbesilidades en mi cuarto xdd **

**Ok... espero q disfruten de la historia... nos vemos abajo (:**

**Disclaimer: Como sabran la saga de crepusculo incluido sus personajes... no son mios, son de S.M. PERO la trama es mia :D**

_Summary: Las chicas se compraron un super lujoso apartamento, para vivir y festejar, y los chicos, que fueron los primeros en entrar, colocaron camaras por todas partes, sólo para saber que es lo que hacen, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que alguna se dé cuenta?¿qué cosas interesantes descubriran de ellas? //TH// ExB//_

* * *

_**Paranoia**_

**Capitulo 1: Mudanza**

_Bella Pov_

-¡Wii! ¡Independencia!- gritó mi mas pequeña mejor amiga cuando ya estabamos arriba de su hermoso porsche amarillo- ¡Viviremos como reinas!... Vista al mar, cancha de tenis, basquetball, criquet, football, aunque odio el futball, pero deberiamos tener buena vista cuando los chicos jueguen,-dijo con aire soñador- además que tiene jacuzzis, picsinas, maquinas de juegos, mesas de pool, video juegos... Oh, ademas qu...

-¡Ya, Alice! no es neceario que nos digas, ya leimos el folleto- dijo enfadada Rose, pegandole en el hombro a Allie.

-Bueno, ¡disculpame por ser tan positiva!- se defendia Alice

Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga desde los 8 años, ella es mas bajita que yo, su cabello es negro y cortito, sus puntas van a cualquier direccion, su piel es muy blanca, tiene 21 años, y es una chica hiperactiva, MUY hiperactiva, adora ir de compras, puede estar 2 horas dentro del centro comercial y ya haber pasado las tiendas 3 veses, sip, es compulsiva, pero a sido así siempre, y no puedo cambiarla, bueno, tampoco quiero.

-¡Yo tambien soy positiva! solo que no es necesario que me digas exactamente lo que dice el folleto que lei hoy en la mañana- gritaba Rose.

Rosalie Hale, mi otra mejor amiga, la conosco desde los 10 años, es alta, ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio, parese una modelo, Allie y yo le hemos dicho que concurse para ser profecional, pero ella se niega, tiene 22 años recien cumplidos. Ella en un tiempo era indiferente comigo porque yo era la mejor amiga de el chico que le gustaba, o le gusta, Emmett McCarty, hasta que le explique que lo conosco desde pequeña, y el es como un hermano, incluso jamas podria verlo como algo mas, desde entonses hemos sido muy buenas, no, buenas no, las mejores amigas, junto con Allie, aunque nos saque de quisio.

-¡Rosalie Hale, no te com...!

-¡Basta o las tiro del auto!- dije con un fingido enojo, me daba mucha risa verlas pelear asi

-Oh, callate Bella, o le digo a Emmett que te cuelgue de los pies en una carniseria- dijo Alice, ella sabe que me dan terror la sangre desde siempre.

-No lo harias, o le digo a Jasper que tu fuiste quien le fundio su soldadito J y su sargento con la lupa del laboratorio a los 11 años!

-¡Fue porque le tomaba mas mas atencion a ellos que a mi!, ademas culpe a Mike Newton, lo llevaron a la correccional y te dejo de acosar el resto del año, deberias agradeserme- estallamos en carcajadas

Oh, se me olvidaba, soy Isabella Swan, pero no me gusta que me digan Isabella, es muy formal y suena feo, al menos para mi punto de vista, por eso prefiero "Bella", es bonito, corto y facil de recordar, en fin, soy de estatura media, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, piel blanca palida, menos que Alice pero palida de todas formas, tengo 21 años. Soy una persona muy torpe, por aguna extraña razon tropieso aunque este parada inmovil, pero uno de mis mejores amigos, Edward Masen, siempre me salva de un viaje al hospital por un TEC cerrado... o abierto, un golpe en la nariz o una fractura en algun lugar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y Allie encendio la radio, empezaron a tocar de todo tipo de canciones, en las que nos encantaban a todas, las cantabamos a toda la voz que nos daba, de repente el celular de Rose empezó a sonar.

-¿Quien es, Rose?-

-Jasper

-¡Ponlo en altavoz, ponlo en altavoz!- chillaba Alice, a ella le a gustado Jazz desde que el la ayudo en una tarea de ciancias sociales, sobre la guerra mundial de no se que...

-¡Bien, bien, pero pasame el telefono!- decia Rose a Allie, ella le entrego el telefono- Bien, ustedes calladitas- nosotras asentimos

-_¡Hola Jazz!¿Como estas?_

_-Bien, ¿ya estan llegando al departamento?_

_-Eh, no, llegamos como en una hora y media mas o menos,¿ustedes estan allá?-_ sí, los chicos verian el departamento primero que nosotras, porque nos ayudarian a instalar las cosas.

-Sí, el lugar es genial, ¿como pudieron comprar todo un piso en el edificio?

Rose rio, y allie y yo reiamos en silencio

-Cortesía de Alice ¿donde estan Edward y Emmett?

-Edward revisa una caja que dice "Cosas personales de Bella"- jajaja... Espera...¡¿QUE?!

-¡¿QUE ÉL HACE QUE?!

-Shh, Bella- me regañaba Alice, claro, no eran sus cosas.

-¡Jajaja! es broma Bella, ya sabía que estaban en altavoz, las risas musicales de Allie se escuchan hasta en silencio- Reí nerviosamente, y las chicas estaban sujetandoce el estomago de tanto reirse.- Edward esta instalando...- se escucho un golpe de fondo- ¡¡¡AYYY!!!

-¿Que pasó, Jazz?

-nada, solo que se me cayó una tabla en la cabeza

-¡¿ESTAS BIEN JASPER?!... ¡¡PARTIRÉ ESA TABLA EN MIL PEDAZOS!!- Alice estaba enfurecida, y si no fuera una excelente conductora, ahora seriamos un sandwich de chicas en pan de posche amarillo.

-Tranquila Alice, estoy bien... como les iba diciendo, Edward esta instalando el cable y el internet, y Emmett, el está jugando en las maquinitas, lo cegó la emocion.

-¡¡Ponte a trabajar, Emmett!!- dijimos las tres a coro, al otro lado de la linea se escucho un _¡aah! _Las tres reimos.

-Bien chicas, no las distraigo mas, Allie, no mates a las chicas, _¿si?_

-Tratare Jazzy

-Bien, adios, nos vemos en un rato.

-¡Bye, Jazz!

Alice no dejaba de tararear una cancion horriblemente contagiosa, por lo visto estaba muy feliz. Solo nos quedaban unos minutos de recorrido, ya que mi mejor mini-amiga esta conduciendo como demente para ver a su Jazzy-Jazz.

_**Edward POV**_

Estabamos en el departamento de las chicas, teniamos que ayudarlas con las cosas de la mudanza, y en eso estaba hasta que se me ocurrio algo.

-¡Chicos, tengo una idea!

-¡Que ayudemos a los pepinos mutantes a conquistar el mundo, asi nos dan una isla con las mujeres mas hermosa que existan!- dijo Emmett en continuacion a lo que dije

-¡NO!, ¿que tal si ponemos camaras por todo el departamento y vemos que es lo que harán las chicas?

-Pero eso esta mal, a ti no te...- Jazz se quejaba pero Emmett lo interumpio.

-¡Me encanta!

-No, esta mal, las chi...

-Voy a la tienda

-Pero Emmett, escucham...

-¡Enseguida regreso!- dijo Emmett saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Ah!, me rindo

-Vamos Jazz, será divertido.- dije consolandolo.

-Ok, pero si se dan cuenta...

-Si se dan cuenta culparemos a Emmett, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, ahora instala el cable del internet.

Pasaron 30 minutos, el estupido cable no hacia conexion, ademas no entendia como se hacia, pero este cable no me vencerá, no importa si el cable me saca de quicio, lo voy a conectar. Entre tanta pelea con el cable, llegó Emmett, con 50 camaras de seguridad.

-Chicos, las camaras son muy pequeñas, ellas jamas se daran cuenta, ¡amo este plan!

-Bien, esto haremos- les dije- Emmett y yo pondremos las camaras, y Jasper llamará a las chicas, para asegurarnos.

-Ok, voy a marcar el numero de... ¿a quien llamo?

-A Rose, si llamas a Bella ella sospechara, y si llamas a Allie lo mas posible es que no lleguen- los tres reimos a carcajadas

-¡Hola, Jazz! ¿Como estas?- pregunto efusivamente Rose

Seguieron hablando, se notaba que estaba en altavoz, bueno, nosotros tambien, la risa de Allie se escucha mucho, Jazz me miró y como tenia una caja de las cosas personales de bella a mi lado dijo que las estaba viendo, Bella casi nos deja sordos, pero por lo visto jazz gosaba con su enojo, al final me dieron ganas de ver sus cosas encerio, al menos volvian como en una hora y media, tiempo suficiente, empesamos a poner las camaras, y se callo la ultima camara que estabamos instalando y callo sobre la cabeza de Jazz el solo se quejó, y tubo que inventar otra cosa, Bella es muy inteligente, sospecharia enseguida, asique dijo que fue una tabla, Allie no se dejo callar, empeso a pelear con "la tabla" amenazandola de cortarla en mil pedazos, como ya habiamos terminado de insatalar las camaras segui tratando de conectar el cable de internet, y Emm fue a jugar, entonces las chicas lo obligaron a trabajar, asique no le quedo de otra.

Al rato cortaron y seguimos ordenando cosas. Jasper y yo estabamos armando un mueble que no tenia ninguna forma y aunque le dimos vuelta una y otra vez las instrucciones, no hubo caso... Al menos Emm logro esamblarlo.

-Y asi me dicen que no sirvo para nada- dijo con aire de suficiencia

-No sirves para nada, esta al revez, imbecil...- dijo Jazz con los ojos desorbitados por la risa y la ira

-Pero mira. ¡Mira!- dijo señalando las instrucciones

-¡Dios dame paciencia!- dijo irritado, pero despues con una voz maternal...:- Emmy, cariño, dejame decirte que esos planos que tienes en tu manita estan... ¡¡AL REVEZ!!

Las chics entraron y quedaron estupefactas mirando la escena de jazz con el mueble estropeado apuntano a la cabeza de emmett, y este ultimo con cara de gatita miedosa

-Emmm hola...

-... Hola... ¿desde cuando esan aqui...?

-Mmm... desde la pelea con el mueble- dijo Alice con una mirada que se ntaba que lanzaba corazones a distancias peligrosas

-Lo lamento chicas, pero este niño me saca de quicios

-No te preocupes... te veias tan fuerte con esa cosa

-Emmm ok... emmm...

-Bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar- dijo Emmett con una cara de felicidad.

Yo salí de mi caparazon y las fui a saludar. Extrañamente Bella se veia radiante y hermosa, bueno, siempre lo ha sido, pero no entiendo por que ahora se ve diferente. bueno, hay muchs opciones, pero nosotros talvez estemos...

- _...Predestiados... tinados... tinados... tinados...- _dijo Emmett haciendo "eco"

-¿Que? ¿Ahora lees mentes?

-No, ¡Estas embobado!-decia carcajeandose.

-Ehm... pintemos las habitaciones!- dije cambiando el tema

-Eh!!- respondieron a coro en tono de afirmacion.

-Bien, Edward ayudara a pintar la habitacion de Bella, yo la de Allie, y Emmett... que jegue en las maquinitas...- dijo Jasper para aser todo mas facil

-Ah!! yo queria pintar- dijo Emmett, y cuando lo vimos nos dimos cuenta que ya tenia toda su cara llena de pintura, todos reiamos horrorisadamente.

-Emm, como es posible que estes manchado si hace un minuto dijimos que pintariamos?

-... soy sucio.- dijo haciendo un puchero y señalando sus manos.

-Bien, entonces ayuda pintar la habitacion de Rose.

-Ok!- y todos nos pusimos a pintar.

La habitacion de Bella la ibamos a pintar de lila y morado, sus paredes de lila, y su armario morado, una de las paredes era de ladrillo, y esa la pintamos uno lila y el otro morado y asi sucesivamente, la pieza quedo muy bonita.

La habitacion de Rose y Alice quedaron muy paresidas, solo que el de Rose con tonos de colores rojo coral y rojo pasion, y el de Allie era de tono amarillo y verde limon.

Empesamos a decorar, tenia Pufs morados y un cubre-cama lila, al menos hacian juego, _le gusta el lila, _pensé, al menos el resto de la habitacion era mas normal, pero todo hacia un buen conjunto, tenia lo nesesario, habia puesto su cama centrada, justo bajo la ventana, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, un escritorio en frente, a los lados unos pufs, y arriba del escritorio tenia fotografia de su familia, Charlie abrazaba a Reneé, -ambos tenian cara de disgusto, fue una fotografia tomada recientementa, los padres de Bella estaban divorciados- Luego como a 10 cm estaba Phill -esposo actual de Reneé- con una cara sonriente haciendo oregitas con las manos, era una fotografia divertida, ya que la unica persona sonriente es el padrastro de Bella, tambien habian fotografias de Allie, Rose, Jazz, Emm, mia y de ella, y otra todos juntos, habian diferentes cuadros adornados por toda las paredes, daba un efecto acojedor, tambien habia un gran espejo en una punta del cuarto, el armario era del mismo porte del de Allie y Rose -enorme- claro que estaba el triple de vacio, Bella no era de esas chicas que les importa a moda, por eso se lleva muchos retos de Alice. Cuado terminamos de decorar el resto salimos a ver a descansar, ya era de noche, asique nos sentamos en la sala, que ya estaba lista.

-Jasper, ponlo al otro lado... No al otro... a ese... ah, me estresas!- decia Alice, no puedo creer que Alice Brandon este retando al "amor de su vida", es extraño.

-Wow, esto es algo que casi nunca se ve- decia Bella, cuando la mire me di cuenta que estaba filmando con su celular- pero, esto es bueno, asi podre chantajear a la enana de subirlo en internet, asi no me llevara al centro comecial cuando ella quiera- dijo cn una sonrisa

-Hola, chicos... whoa, Alice realmente esta enojada, Bella, no pierdas ningun segundo- dijo Rose.

Paso el rato, cuando por fin la habitacion de Alice estubo lista, cenamos pizza, luego nosotros nos fuimos a nuestro departamento, donde veriamos que es lo que haran, no nos perderemos ni un segundo, todo lo que ellas harán, nosotros lo sabremos...

* * *

**Y q les parecio??**

**espero que les haya gustado, voy a publicar el siguiente CREO que en una semana... quiza antes xd**

**Reviews??**

**Bueno, que esten bien, xau (:**


	2. Luces, Cámara, ¡Acción! I

_**Y cuatro meses despues...**_

**CHICAS!! (y chicos??) LO LAMENTO CON TODA MI ALMA, MI SER, MI CORAZON Y... NUSEE!! XDD**

**abajo doy las explicaciones de xq soy la persona mas desconciderada del mundo! (qiero decirlo antes que me sacrifiqen! y despues de q lean el cap ;D xd)**

_**Otra cosa...**_

**grax x los reviews alerts y favoritos!! (: xd**

**Disclaimer: propiedad de S.M. y blah... el resto es mio xd... si de algun capitulo de este fic (o almenos parte) pasa en alguna otra historia pido perdon... no era mi intencion... fue coincidencia!**

_Enjoy!! _

_**Capitulo 2: Luces, Camara, ¡Accion! I**_

_**Edward POV**_

Desperte con una energia increible, y por lo visto mis amigos tambien, porque recien eran las nueve de la mañana y los chicos ya se estaban peleando.

-Es mio, yo desperté primero, lo justo es que yo lo tenga- decia Jazz

-Si, pero yo tambien lo quiero, y no me voy a ir hasta que me lo coma- contraatacaba Emm

-Pues yo pienso igual.

-Hola, chicos que sucede?- dije masticando el panqué que encontre en la cosina

-Lo que susede, es que Emm no me quiere dejar co... TE COMISTE EL ULTIMO PANQUÉ DE ESME!

-CONTRA EL!- Oh, oh, en este momento debo correr

Corri como si me siguieran dos changos, uno grande y uno pequeño... bueno, eso susedia, pero estos dos si podrian matarme, Esme cocinaba increiblemente bien, y sus panqueques han ganado premios, con razon estan tan enojados, los tres nos detuvimos en seco cuando escuchamos risas proveniante de la -actual- sala de grabacion.

Nos hacercamos y vimos que las chicas estaban levantadas, y se reian ruidosamente, Bella era quien mas se reía, jamas la habia visto reirse tanto, era increible

-Whoa, Bella ya casi no respira- decia Emm.

-Shh... estan por hablar

_-...- _risas-_ Emm... - _risas-_ como es posible que Emm... haya...- _risas

-¿Haya que?¿Haya que?¿que hice?

-_Que Emm haya... haya dejado su trasero marcado en tus paredes... y ademas... haya puesto una dedicatoria que dice... "Rose, recuerda mi trasero... Con amor Emmie Sexy McCarthy"... ademas de todo...- _risas- _la mancha es cafe!- _Jazz y yo estallamos en risas, Emm hacia un puchero

-Pensé que seria lindo- se quejaba Emm

-_Bella, ya basta, no es mi culpa que sea un idiota!- dijo Rose enfadada_

_-Claro, primero lo amas y ahora lo odias... genial, amo esas relaciones- dijo soñadora Alice_

Esto se pone interesante

-_Si, claro, al igual que Jazz, que ni puede acomodar un cajon- _se quejó otra vez Rose- _al menos Emm me dejo un recuerdo_

_-Ya, chicas, encerio, no llevamos ni un dia juntas y ya peleamos?_

-_Bella, esto es tu culpa... pero tienes razon_

_-¿Y ESTO POR QUÉ ES MI CULPA...? ¿OXIGENADA?- _Bella estaba enojada... wow, tiene cambios de animo muy rapidos.

_-¿Como que oxigenada?... oxigenada tu- _Rose se defendia

_-Yo no soy Rubia... whoa, Oxigenada y tonta ademas- _murmullo lo suficiente mente alto para que la escucharan-_ ademas, no entiendo por que te enoja que algo me de risa_

_-Porque la señorita encuentra que los recuerdos son graciosos, eso es estupido... al igual que tu._

_-Por Dios, dejo marcado su trasero, cualquiera se pone histerica de la risa, ¡es obvio!_

-Que bien, ¡pelea de gatas!... Jazz, trae PopCorn, esto esta bueno- dijo Emm

-_Mira Isabella... talvez sea gracioso... pues sí, es gracioso, pero no para burlarse, Emm lo hizo con cariño para mi,¿cuantos años he esperado eso? dime, Bella,¿cuantos?_

_-Mas de 10 años... Lo siento, Rose, es solo que no me gusta pelear, pero a la vez me divierte, pero sigo sin entender, ¿por que te molesta que me de risa?_

_-No es que me moleste que te de risa, cuando lo vi tambien me dio, por Dios, estan bien marcados, ademas es cafe!... pero que empeses a molestar es lo que no me gusta, ¿entiendes?_

_-Si, lo siento, y ademas, se que no eres oxigenada, eres la rubia mas inteligente que conosco, pero es que aun no lo creo, me causa mucha gracia... ¿me perdonas?_

_-Sí, obvio que si, ademas, ¿cuantas veces yo te he echo enojar?... muchas- _y se abrazaron

-Buu... buu.. fuera... devuelvanme mi dinero... Buu... esto no lo vale... Patatas fritas!...- Emm se quejaba.

_-¿_Por qué las patatas?- oh, si, encerio, ¿por qué patatas fritas?

-Porque como en las luchas simpre venden comida... en este "caso" patatas fritas- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Idiota... en fin sigamos escuchando

-_Bien, que cosas quieren hacer hoy... es viernes_

_-Ehm... un dia en el Spa, al centro comercial, y una fiesta al final del dia... ¡Aqui! con los chicos mas lindos de la ciudad- _dijo Alice

_-Bien, y los chicos... cuantan nuestros amigos- _preguntó Rose

_-Nop... _

-¡¿QUÉ?!- nos quejamos los tres a la vez

_-¡¡NO!!- _grito Bella-_ llegamos ayer y quiero descansar, si quieren slimos mañana, ¿si?_

_-Pero Bella-_ se quejaba Rose- _porque no descansas mañana y festejas hoy... por la mudaza..._

_-Ademas, Imaginate si encuentras al hombre de tu vida en ese lugar, no querras hacerlo esperar_- se adelanto la dunde.

-_El hombre de mis sueños si podrá esperar, ya espero 22 años, unos cuantos mas no mata a nadie._

_-Ok, hoy nos quedaremos aqui_- los tres abrimos los ojos como platos _¿Alice Brandon se dio por vencida... asi nada mas?... raro-_ Ehm... solo porque tambien estoy cansada, solo por eso...- balbuceo-... Pero mañana no te salvas- dijo apuntando con su dedo acusador a Bella.

Seguimos viendo que hacian y fueron a prepararce su desayuno, luego se fueron a bañar, y Emmett empezó a reirse, Jazz y yo lo miramos raro

-¿Que?- respondio

-¿Pusiste camaras en el baño?

-Ehm... ¡sip!- rode los ojos y Jazz se atrapó la cara con una mano

-¡NO QUEREMOS VER PORNOGRAFIA!... eso si es violacion a la privacidad, hay que apagar las camaras del baño.

Solto un bufido, pero no se quejó, apagamos esas camaras.

-Y cuando se bañe Ro...

-¡NO!

-Okey... no se enojen- luego murmuró algo como "_Ah, consiganse novia... o casence, haber si se desestresan_" y luego rodó los ojos

Realmente, sonaba tentador, ¡Por Dios, soy hombre! para mi es inevitable pensar en ver, pero yo soy un caballero, ademas, ellas son mis amigas, no podria hacerles algo que no les gustara... aunque sé que a ellas no les gustaria saber que con los chicos las espiabamos, pero eso de ver mientras se bañan... no es la mejor opcion, pues las chicas son muy fuertes... bueno, Bella no tanto, pero Allie y Rose son mas fuertes que Jasper y yo juntos, bueno Emmett es mas fuerte que ellas, pero jamas les haría daño.

-Eddie... Eddie... Eddie...

-¿Si?- dije frunciendo el seño, a veses -siempre- Emmett me estresaba.

-Nada, solo me aburro... ¿Podrias golpearte la cara con esa sarten?... solo por divercion

-¿Ah?- pregunte perplejo

-...- rodó los ojos- ¿Que si po....?

-Si te escuché- lo corté irritado

-¿Entonces por qué te haces el tonto? eres raro, amigo- dijo mirandome con finjido miedo.

Fui hasta el baño y golpee la puerta unas cuantas veses y dije:

-¡JASPER, SALE AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE METO A EMMETT JUNTO A TI DESNUDO Y LES SACO UNA FOTOGRAFA Y SE LA MANDO A ALLIE!- tres segundos luego el ya estaba vestido, fue... extraño, pero al menos salio del baño.

Caminaba tranquilamente al baño, hasta que Emmett me llamo.

-¡Eddie! tienes algo en tu zapato- baje la vista y el me pego en la cara y se fue corriendo al baño.

-¡EMMETT! SAL AHORA DEL BAÑO, ¿POR QUE CREES QUE OBLIGUÉ A JASPER A SALIR... PARA RESERVARTELO?- dije ya enojado, abrí la puerta y me arrepentí totalmente

-¡¡Ah!!- grito como una chica y se cubrio con la cortina de baño- ¿No podrias preguntar si hay alguien primero?- siguio con el juego de ser chica.

-Lo siento señora... solo que pense que... bueno yo...- ¡Esperen!- ah, con ese grito me confundiste!- lo regañé- bueno... a no importa bañate, o... o...solo apresurate ¿si?- salí del baño, traumado, pero ahora sé que el infierno no deve ser tan malo comparado con lo que acabo de ver.

Jazz se contenia la risa, pero tenia lagrimas en los ojos (eso solo susedia si se reia con exisividad), lo miré extrañado, no es tan gracioso... ¿o si?

-¿Que, que, que, que hice ahora?

-...- risas-... ser tu...- sonrisa inosente-...- risa en explocion, eso me hizo enojar

-...¡YO ME COMÍ EL ÚLTIMO PANQUE!- y sali corriendo, claro que Jasper venía enojadisimo detras de mi, y se le unio Emmett que solo venía con una toalla -diminuta- cubriendolo.

Dos animales corriendo detras de uno no es la mejor opcion para vivir, y menos si tu mismo los provocaste, sabia que lo que estaba por hacer ahora iba a ser una mala idea.

Jasper bañado y vestido, pero no de una forma de vestir que podria ser llamado _normal_, pues traia puesto un pantalon de buzo roto por todas partes, una polera blanca, pero con gotas de pintura y cosas por el estilo- para ganar dinero con los chicos nos dedicamos a pintar casas, la gente eligia colores bastante extraños- ademas de que traía sus pantuflas con marcas de dientes- cortecía de Emmett- y un sombrero de marinero. Emmett, como ya dije, traia puesta una dimiuta toalla, y yo, traia puesta mi pijama-que realmente no lo es- pues consistia en mis boxers y una polera, ademas de mis patuflas.

Sabía que ellos me seguirian hasta atraparme, asi que -muy a mi pesar- abri la puerta del departamento, y sali corriendo, como dije, ellos me seguian, y corrimos hasta el ascensor, todos nuestros vecinos- y vecinas- salieron a ver por qué tantos gritos, todos abrieron los ojos, espantados, no todos los dias ves a tus-guapos-vecinos corriedo "vestidos" ridiculamente, para mi desgracia la chica que mas me llamaba la atencion se le ocurrio salir tambien a ver.

Tanya, hace unos años me gustaba demaciado, y yo sé que a ella tambien, pero en los ultimos años no es lo mismo, cada año ella usa ropa mas pequeña que el año anterior, ella tiene un cuepo increible, pero no es para que use ese tipo de ropa, ahora se vé vulgar, ya no es lo mismo como hace unos años, ella era una chica como Bella, inocente, pero un día llego Lauren a la escuela a donde ibamos y cambio su forma de ser totalmente, ahora a ella cada cosa que se le pase por delante que tenga piernas se le tira encima, ella sabe que no me gustan las personas así, yo se lo comenté, pero por lo visto le importa mas lo que piense Lauren que lo que yo piense, claro que eso no le impidió insinuarseme. Hay muy pocas chicas que me han interesado a lo largo de mis 23 años, realmente, solo dos, Tanya y... Bella, mi mejor amiga, pero ella me rompío el corazón, claro que ella nunca supo que ella me gustaba, nunca se lo dije a nadie, fue un amor totalmete secreto, si ella se ubiese entendido de seguro no habria echo, eso besarse con _él_ frente a mi, claro que nunca he dejado de quererla, aun me gusta, ella es realmete hermosa, y mas con los años que han pasado, pero se que ella no siente nada por mí mas que la amistad que tenemos, de todas formas con los años lo he ido superando, pero jamás pensé que vorlveria a sentir las ganas de acercarme a ella y besarla de la forma mas romantica posible, pero sigo sin entender qué sucedío ayer cuando vi a Bella, se veia tan hermosa sonriendo y riendose de nosotros, no pensé que me qedaría como estupido mirandola, hasta Emmett se dió cuenda de ello.

En fin, corrimos hasta el ascensor, para mi desgracia este no se abrio a tiempo, y choque contra las puertas y con dos mastodontes que me aplastaron ya que tampoco se esperaron eso.

-Chi... chicos- tartamudee adoloriado- me... aplastan.. duele... Emmett!...

-¿Diga?- y el muy tarado fingía como si no pasara nada.

-¿Quieren quitarse? esto duele...

-Si, Emmett, bajate... a mi tambien me duele- bueno, al menos Jasper tambien sufrio. A Emmett no le quedo mas que salirse de encima de nosotros. Empecé a correr como loco, llegue al departamento y me encerre, los chicos gritaban como locos, pues como no estaban vestidos decentemente y estaban afuera.

Decidi ir a ver que era lo que las chicas hacian, solo estaban sentadas comodamete en el livig, Alice y Rose veian televicion, solo haciendo zapping, y Bella escribia algo en su computadora portatil, nada interesante, se uedaron asi un tiempo, los chicos sguian tocando la puerta, me divertia mas de lo que las chicas hacian.

Decidi irme a duchar, el agua no hizo mas que mojarme, me quede parado inmovil, el agua solo caia, no pensaba en nada, aburrido ya empece a enjabonarme, enjuagarme, cerrar el agua, secarme y vestirme. Cuando sali de mi habitacion seguia escuchando a los chicos gritar, me parese extraño que no se han cansado, decidi ir abrirles la puerta, y cuando lo hice vi a Emmett sin la toalla puesta y a Jazz cubriendose los ojos.

Entraron, y luego no hicieron nada, supongo yo que porque gritaron mucho afuera, deven estar cansados.

-Hey, Eddie, no creas que te salvaste- dijo Emm.

-Encerio, Edward, no dejaremos que te escapes esta vez-dijo firmemente Jazz. Solo rede los ojos.

-Emmett... Corre y vistete... ¡¡AHORA!!

-¡Voy!

Al fin Emm fue a vestirse, vi en direccion a Jasper, el pobre ya estaba traumado, bueno, ¿quien no?

Fui al cuarto de grabacion -otra vez- las chicas no estaban, no le tome impo... !LAS CHICAS NO ESTAN!. Y como buen amigo sobre-protector que soy me preocupe.

-¡CHICOS!- grite, ambos vinieron corriendo , alarmados-¡No estan, ellas no estan!-chillé

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo Jasper

-No puedo creerlo...

-Es ence...- Emmett me cortó.

-¡No!, eso sí lo entiendo, ¡lo que no puedo creer es que gritaste como una niña!... No, esperen... ¿Eres gay?- abrio los ojos como platos, no respondí porque quede shockeado, asi que el siguio hablando-¡Entoces te vas!, ¡con Jasper ya es suficiente!¡No más gays!

-¡¡No soy gay!!- dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez.- ¡No somos gays!... ¡eh! ... el no es gay... no soy gay.... ... ... ¡Ah! ... ¡TU ERES GAY!- balbuceamos y gritamos.

-Ah!?

-Como sea... la chi...- me cortó...

-Hey, Ed, ¿no crees que pudieron haber ido de compras?- ok, siempre he sido una persona inteligente, pienso rapidamente, pero el terror me gano esta vez, con lo compulsiva que es Alice no me sorprendería. ¿Como estará sufriendo Bella en este momento?- Eddie... Eddie... Eddie... Eddie- Otra vez Emmett, ¡ah!¡el me estresa!

-Emmett, para...-no se detuvo- ¡Para ya!... - nop... sigue- Por la **(sensurado para su protecion)** Emmett, ¡para!- Emm me miraba boquiabierto por lo que acababa de decir, la verdad yo tampoco podia creerlo, jamás había dicho algo por el estilo, siempre fui bien educado por Esme, me pregunto que uviese echo si me ubiera escuchado.

-Pero no me trates asi!- dijo con la voz mas estupida que he escuchado.

-Ed... - risas... ¡desde la sala de grabacion!

-_No lo sé... es algo... extraño... sí, me gusta Jasper pero... no sé... ¿yo le gusto?-_dijo Alice... ¡ALICE!... ¡Son las chicas!

_-¡Obviamente!- _Dijeron Rose y Bella a la vez.

_-¡Wii!... pero, es él quien deve pedirme salir, no yo a el, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Como piensas eso? ¡es Obvio!_

-_Pero tarda mucho..._

_-Bien, si en una semana más no te invita a salir, tú se lo pediras_.- dijo Rose.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijimos los chicos, Alice y yo. Bella miraba la escena divertida pero sin decir nada.

-_Eso, llevas esperando mas de 10 años... ¿y que haz ganado? solo besos en la mejilla, abrazos y apretones de manos... yo que ti no resi..._

_-Y a tí que te importa, tambien haz estado enamorada de Emmett desde los 7 años! tampoco haz ganado mucho con eso, nada! incluso Bella tenia mas posibilidades que tu!_

-Uh!- dijimos

-_Oye, yo no tengo nada que ver, no deveías meterme a mi, Rose, sabes que no es sierto, Alice, no hables de mi cuando sabes perofectamente que JAMÁS me ha gustado Emmett._

-Que bien, pelea de gatas!- dijo Emmett. Jazz y yo rodamos los ojos.

-_Oh, vamos Bella, pudiste haberte tirado a Edward pero nunca quisiste, diciendo eso de "no me gusta Edward, el es solo mi amigo" nunca se las creyó nadie._

_-¡¿Me dijiste mentirosa!?_

_-No, no te dije, te grite!- _Oh, oh, estamos mal

_-Ya me harté, no seguiré peliando porque esto no tiene caso, Alice, tu anda por Jasper o vas a llegar sola a la vejez, y tu Rosalie, ve por Emmett y punto. Fin de la pelea!_

_-Perfecto.-_Dijeron. Y se abrazaron.

-Auh! es la peor pelea de gatas de la historia! - se quejaba Emm. Bueno, tenía razón.

_-Bueno, ¿que haremos?-_Dijo Bella, luego de que terminaron de abrazarce

_-No lo sé, podriamos darnos un baño y salir a comer con los chicos-_ ¡sí!

-_Buena idea, podriamos hacer hora e ir a almorzar con ellos._

Me pregunto que susederá luego.

**Dios! como extrañaba escribir! xdd **

**jsoajsoa! olaa!! (: cmo taan!? yo suuper animosa y feliz de volver a escribir! lo extrañaba... cn lo del terremoto la entrada a clases las pruebas y las tareas q no dejan de llegar, mis amigos, mis problemas personales y miles de cosas mas.... un caos! . xdd**

**q tal? les gustoo? a mi noo! jsoajs naah! no ta mal... pero no me gusto mucho... espero q me perdonen por la graaaaaan demora... la inspiracion no llegabaa! :/ era horrible...!**

**en fin las siguiente actualisacion prometo q será este mes.... pero q semanaa? jsoasj no see! xdd **

_**Les agradesco otra vez...**_

**los reviews, alerts & favorites!... me alegra demaciado q les guste cmo voi... espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado**

**reviews??**

**PD: en el siguiente capitulo estará buenoo! (:**

**cuidense!! :D**

~*·.-.·*~_Pau!_**~*·.-.·*~ **


End file.
